Professor Draco Malfoy
by xxhermionesnapexx
Summary: Ginny is starting her seventh and final year of Hogwarts, and the DADA teacher is none other than Draco Malfoy. Hate turns to love. G/D please R
1. A New Year

Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter one: A new year  
  
Ginny Weasley sat up happily. Today she was returning to Hogwarts, where she would be starting her seventh and final year. She was somewhat sad that Ron, who was the closest of her six brothers, was not going to be there this year, but she shoved the thought out of her head as she jumped out of bed.  
  
Her trunk lay packed on the floor at the foot of her bed, with her broomstick and clothes for that day next to it. Grabbing her jeans and white tank top, she put them on, ran a brush through her long red hair, and dragged her trunk downstairs.  
  
Her mother, father, twin brothers Fred and George, and Ron were already in the kitchen eating breakfast. When she sat down at the table, a plate whizzed through the air and landed right in front of her. "Thanks Mum," she said, and began to eat.  
  
"Ginny, dear," her mother said, glancing at the clock on the wall that actually told the time, "is everything packed? We have to go leave for King's Cross in ten minutes."  
  
"Yeah, I've got everything. Who's coming with us?" she asked, looking around the room at all of the red haired boys in the room with her.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the door opened, and Harry entered the kitchen, still looking asleep. After Voldemordt had been defeated at the end of the previous school year, Dumbledore had removed the spells that had protected Harry while at the Dursleys, and allowed Harry to move permanently in with the Weasleys. Of course, he and Ginny's entire family had been ecstatic about this, and the arrangement had been made as quickly as possible.  
  
"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "here's your breakfast!" Harry barely managed to catch the plate as it came zooming across the room towards him.  
  
At first the constant presence of Harry in the house had been hard for Ginny, who had never really gotten over her crush on him, but, as she found out during the second week he was living there, he already knew about the crush. He had told her quite plainly that he liked her a lot, but just as a friend. She was embarrassed at first, but he was really nice about it, and so now they were just really good friends.  
  
All of a sudden there was a *pop* and Percy appeared in the kitchen. "Morning Mum. Dad. Everyone.. Ginny, aren't you supposed to be at the station?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah Perce, can't wait to get rid of me, can you?" Ginny asked, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Ginny, I simply meant that the train is going to be leaving in exactly an hour, and it takes almost that much time to get there." Percy replied in his superior tone that always made the entire family except his mother want to strangle him.  
  
"Save it Perce," Ron said, rolling his eyes at his brother, "She was joking."  
  
"Yeah, and anyway, we're leaving in five. no. now two minutes. I was just asking who was coming to the station." Ginny said, hating the way conversations always ended up with her third oldest brother. It was so boring. However, at that moment Percy, who had just taken a bite of his French toast, started sprouting flowers all over his face.  
  
The whole room was still ringing with laughter five minutes later as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left to go to the station. Ginny got into their new car - which could not fly this time - and smiled and waved at the rest of her family as they stood watching her leave. At the last moment Fred ran up to her and shouted "Wait, Mum, I just have to give Ginny one thing." He ran into the house and returned thirty seconds later with a small white bag in his hand which he handed to Ginny with a whispered "Don't forget to break some rules."  
  
Ginny smiled at her brother, and took the bag and looked inside. There were jokes that could live up to any mischief maker's dreams. Before she could say thank you, the car had started moving.  
  
It was an uneventful drive, although it was slightly rushed, as the slight distraction of Percy turning into a flower garden had lost them some time. When they arrived at the station, Ginny hugged her mother goodbye, and hopped onto the train, excited to be starting a new year at Hogwarts.  
  
Climbing onto the train, Ginny found an empty compartment, and decided that she would occupy that one. She barely had time to begin stuffing her trunk into the compartment above the seats when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Ginny!" the voice said, obviously happy to see her.  
  
Turning around, Ginny saw the face of Colin Creevey grinning at her from the entrance to the compartment she had claimed. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
"Of course not! Come on in!" Ginny replied, smiling at him. When he was younger, Colin had been really annoying, always following Harry around, and always being there when you didn't want him to be. But as he got older, he had also gotten much more. well. normal.  
  
Colin came over to where Ginny was standing, trying to shove her trunk into the overhead compartment, and helped her get it in. Then they both put his in and sat down to talk about their summers. When she told him about how Harry had come to live permanently with the Weasleys, he was really excited, but didn't demand that she take pictures of him or anything that he would have done when he was younger.  
  
Once the train began to move, more and more students could be heard passing their compartment, some poking their heads in to see if their friends were there, and talking happily with each other. After a while, Meg Smithy, a seventh year Gryffindor girl who shared a dormitory with Ginny arrived at their compartment, followed by Debby Brown, Lavender's sister, who was also in their class. They both said hi to Colin and Ginny and sat down with them.  
  
The train ride was fun, as they spent the entirety of it talking happily about their summer vacations, eating Chocolate Frogs, and playing the occasional game of Exploding Snap. The only disappointing part about the journey was when Carl Devel and Dirk Kildson, seventh year Slytherins, decided that they wanted to come and bother Ginny and her friends.  
  
Ginny was busy telling her friends about Ron and Hermione's blossoming relationship and the embarrassing moments at which she had walked in on them, when the door to their compartment slid open, and in walked Devel and Kildson. Smirking, Devel looked at Debby, and sneered, "Brown, don't even think that you are going to have any chance whatsoever of winning the Quidditch Cup this year. You shouldn't have won ever, of course, but now that your precious Potter is gone, you have no chance." Debby was a beater on the Gryffindor team, along with a third year, Tina Grey, and Devel was a chaser on the Slytherin team.  
  
"Yes, Harry was probably the best seeker that we have ever had, Devel, but we have just as much chance of winning without him. We still have the strongest team in the school. There's no way that you're going to win," Debby said, glaring at the boy, who, to everyone's amazement, was actually able to stay on a broom, no matter how much he weighed.  
  
Devel and Kildson just smirked, and left the compartment, slamming the door shut behind them. Ginny rolled her eyes. Everything was quickly going back to the normal Hogwarts day: talking with friends, fighting with Slytherins, and soon there would be homework and detentions on top of that. Yeah, Ginny thought, definitely back to normal.  
  
When a high-pitched voice sounded through the train -"We are now approaching Hogsmeade. Leave all of your baggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately. You should by now have changed into your robes."-, the girls kicked Colin out of the compartment so that they could change, which, of course, they had forgotten to do. When they were done, they went out of the compartment to let him change. By the time that they had all changed the train had stopped, and, looking out of the window, Ginny saw the horseless carriages waiting to take them up to the school.  
  
Ginny groaned as she stepped onto the Hogsmeade platform: her legs were stiff from being in practically the same position for so long. But she grinned as she saw Hagrid towering above the swarming students and calling "firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" Then, glancing around, he saw her and smiled, calling out "All righ' there Ginny? Good to see yer!"  
  
"Hi Hagrid," Ginny shouted across the platform, before being swept along with the crowd and into a carriage with Colin, Meg, Debby, and Bobby Ulyth, who shared a dorm with Colin. They chatted happily for the five minutes it took to get to the school, and when they arrived, they pushed and shoved their way through the crowd - while being pushed and shoved themselves - until they managed to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ginny sat down with her friends, still talking, until they saw the first years, looking extremely nervous, walking into the hall behind Professor McGonagall. She followed the line with her eyes until they stopped in front of a shabby looking hat on a stool. She remembered when she had been sorted. It had been one of the scariest moments of her life, sitting on the stool with the hat on her head, begging to be put in Gryffindor, and listening to the hat tell her that she would do well in all of the houses. Even Slytherin. But she had been put in Gryffindor, and that was all that mattered.  
  
There was a brief silence in the hall, and then the hat began to sing. Every year it came up with a new song, and this year was no different. Ginny was barely listening to the song; she was so busy feeling sorry for the poor first years. But certain phrases stuck out in her mind, and made her smile.  
  
". Gryffindor. These noble Gryffindors, they hold true to their name. Wise like the eagle, brave like the lion. Together brave and wise as a Griffin."  
  
It was not the best songlike praise, but it was true, and definitely high praise, even for a hat. The other part that made her smile was what the hat had to say about Slytherin.  
  
"Slytherins are true to their word. They are loyal to each other, if not each to another."  
  
That was not praise at all, and it was certainly true, and Ginny loved it that even a hat would dislike the Slytherins.  
  
When the hat was finished singing, Professor McGonagall began calling out names of those to be sorted. Ginny clapped along with her friends for the Gryffindors, and booed for the Slytherins. When all of the new first years had been sorted, the students slowly began to turn their attention towards the front of the room, where Dumbledore was going to be making his start of term announcements. Ginny heard whispers going around the room, and glanced up at the high table. The sight of a certain person sitting at the table next to Snape, looking smugly around the room made her heart stop. She stared, stunned, at Dumbledore, as made his announcements concerning new teachers. "I am pleased to announce that we have two new additions to the staff this year. First of all, we have a new Muggle Studies teacher: Harriet Yachtly. Second." he paused for a moment before continuing, "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. Draco Malfoy." 


	2. Malfoy as a Teacher

Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter Two: Malfoy as a teacher  
  
Ginny stared up at the high table, not able to believe it. This was the worst possible thing that ever could have happened to her. She had thought that this year was going to be perfect, but slime ball Malfoy had to go and ruin her life once again. She knew that she should probably feel bad for him, as his father had been killed along with many other Death Eaters when Harry had defeated Voldemort, but she didn't. She knew that he was considered somewhat of a hero in the wizarding world as he had turned traitor to the dark side at the last second and had given Dumbledore the secret to destroying the Dark Lord, but she still thought of him as a self- centered ass, and the perfect Slytherin image.  
  
Ginny turned to look at Meg, who was sitting across the table from her, and supposed that the horrified expression prominent on her friend's face was probably equally evident on her own. Dumbledore, deciding that the newest member of his staff should be spared from the obvious dislike radiating from all corners of the room. except for one, took this opportunity to clap his hands, causing the food to appear on the table.  
  
Although she was still in shock, Ginny helped herself to tons of food, and dug in. She, Meg, Debby, Colin, and Bobby talked amongst themselves of different ways to get back at Malfoy if he tried to take advantage of his teacher status, which they knew he undoubtedly would. "There is no way," began Ginny, glaring at the back of Malfoy's head, "that he is going to get away with treating us horribly just because he somehow managed to become a teacher and he is able to take points away from Gryffindor plus give us detentions. I mean, he is less than a year older than some of us!"  
  
The rest of them agreed, but they had little time to say anything else, as Ginny, who had recently been elected Head Girl, had to lead the first years up to their dormitories. "First years," she began, yawning as she spoke, "follow me please," and she led them up through the castle until they arrived at the Fat Lady. "Jelly Bean," she said, and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, dears" the Fat Lady murmured to the first years, half asleep. Ginny lead them inside the common room, at the sight of which some of them gasped in amazement. Ginny smiled and led them up to the rooms that had, just the year before, belonged to Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. She sighed, knowing that this year was going to be different, with no Harry for people to gawk at, no Neville to make all possible mistakes ever heard of, no Hermione to help her with homework, and no Ron to, well. be her brother.  
  
Once the first years went into their dormitories and gasped with surprise at the rooms and the fact that their trunks were already there, Ginny headed to her own room, flopped down onto her bed, and immediately fell asleep.  
  
The next day Ginny woke up only to have fifteen minutes to get dressed, get downstairs, eat breakfast, get her schedule, and get to class. Throwing on her robes, Ginny quickly ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her bag, and raced downstairs. She kept running until she got to the Great Hall, where she slowed down. As head girl, she was supposed to an example for the other students. Looking around the room, she spotted Bobby and Meg sitting together, stuffing food down their throats and comparing schedules. As Ginny went down to sit with them, an owl soared through the window and dropped a piece of paper into her outstretched hands. Looking down at it, she saw that it was her schedule. She checked to see what she had that day, and groaned. Just my luck, she thought, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the same day. "Hey Meg, Aren't we lucky?" she said sarcastically, looking across the table at her friend, "both Slytherin Classes today!"  
  
"I know," Meg replied rolling her eyes. "Oh. shit. speaking of which, we need to go now or Malfoy'll kill us."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ginny muttered, making a face at the schedule that she was still clutching in her hand, "At least I managed to bring my DADA books! Otherwise he'd probably take like one hundred points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah," Bobby said, looking up from the bacon he had been shoveling into his mouth, "We'd better go." So Ginny and her friends approached their DADA classroom with the same amount of energy and enthusiasm as they had in anticipation of Potions class.  
  
"You three are late," Malfoy sneered, looking up as the three of them entered the room exactly when their schedule said that the class started, "Five points from Gryffindor. each."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy cut her off, smirking: "Miss Weasley, you know that any comment you have about how I treat my class is something that I am just dying to hear, but please consider how much dear Gryffindor house means to you, and how much my taking points from it will hurt it. and therefore hurt you. You really don't want that to happen now, do you?"  
  
Ginny glared at him, but didn't say anything. She followed her friends to the back of the class and waited for Malfoy to begin the class. "Now," he began, surveying the class with obvious dislike, "I know most of you pretty well, much more than I would like in fact, and therefore I know that you are a very slow class. We will start by talking about the recent defeat of Lord Voldemort." The class shuddered at the sound of the name, but didn't dare say anything. Malfoy continued: "As most of you know, I was once a Death Eater, I pledged my allegiance to the Dark Lord during my sixth year., but after suffering through over a year of false promises and torment, I realized that the Dark Lord was not the person to whom I wanted to devote my entire life, and that if I continued to follow him, I would undoubtedly die much earlier than I would otherwise."  
  
He surveyed the room, the inhabitants of which were staring at him with a mixture of fear and amazement, and lifted the sleeve of his robes to show them his dark mark. "Yes," he continued, smirking, "The dark mark. The ever-present reminder of the stupid mistake I made all those years ago. But I was allowed a chance for redemption by Dum- err, Professor Dumbledore. He knew that I had become a death eater, yet he listened to me when I told him the secret to defeating the Dark Lord. He told me that he would shelter me from the wrath of the Death Eaters if I agreed to teach at the school the next year -now this one-, and teach the students how to protect themselves against the curses and dark creatures that I had had so much exposure to and personal experience with. And I agreed, so that is why I am now lowering myself to the level of having to teach you lowly beings who probably have had no first hand exposure to the dark arts. And how can you expect to learn to protect yourself from what you have never experienced? Do you think that in the long run leading a sheltered life is a good thing? Well, I'll tell you: it's not." His cold green eyes surveyed the classroom, looking each pupil square in the face, before he smirked at them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to inflict curses upon you students so you can learn to deflect them. Now. he told me to start with simple, barely harmful hexes that are easy to counter. However, as you are seventh years, I will test what you have learned in the past years you have been at the school. Most of your teachers have been less than satisfactory, so I expect that you will not be able to prevent the curses from hitting you." He smiled coldly at the nervous faces of his students.  
  
"Professor Malfoy," Ginny said, sarcastically emphasizing the professor part, "you're not going to put an unforgivable curse on us, are you? Because I am sure that Dumbledore did not give you permission to use one of those."  
  
"Miss Weasley, I was not aware that you were given the right to challenge my intentions. Of course I would not use an unforgivable curse on any of my classes. That's against the rules, you know," he said in an infuriating tone, as though he were talking to a three year old child. "However, I will be inflicting a curse on you similar to the Cruciatus Curse, although not as severe. And Weasley, since you spoke out of turn, how about I not only take twenty points from Gryffindor, but you go first?" He looked at her with a look that clearly said ha ha, I'm in charge; you have to do what I say.  
  
At this, Ginny turned white. Her friends stared at her as Malfoy motioned for her to come forward. She stayed in her seat, not moving a muscle. "Weasley, ten more points from Gryffindor for not doing what I told you to. If you don't get up here right now I will make it fifty!" Shaking with barely suppressed rage and fear Ginny slowly walked to the front of the room, where Malfoy began instructing her in what to do. "Weasley, once I put the curse on you, you will feel immense pain. However, you need to fight it off before it gets too strong, or you will be lost to the pain until the one who inflicted it upon you chooses to remove it. Now, to rid yourself of the pain, you need to think of something happy; some memory that will make your entire body tingle with excitement and happiness. Perhaps for you this would be an imaginary instance; perhaps where you were Potter's girlfriend." Malfoy said this last part with an evil grin, and smirked as Ginny and the rest of the class glared at him. "Now Weasley, if you keep plotting ways to kill me inside of your head there is no way that you will be able to fight off the curse. Oh," he said, as if he had just remembered some significant detail that had been left out before, "Before I forget. Thinking of a happy thought is only the beginning of the long process of breaking curses. I will still have to remove it from you; you will only be stalling it." He pointed his wand at Ginny and said, loud and clear, "Mortuus Glires!"  
  
Ginny felt immediate pain at once, and a voice in the back of her head was saying Ginny, you have felt pain worse than this, but someone else had to help you stop it. You're not going to be able to prevent this pain either. Just forget it. Ginny ignored this, and tried desperately to think of a happy thought to block out the thought of pain, while Malfoy explained the history of the curse to the rest of the class, seeming to have forgotten that she was suffering under it.  
  
"You see, this used to be the spell that was used to kill mice, but once it was tried on a human, and the offending party learned that although it did not kill his opponent, it caused him great pain. Over time more people learned about this alternate use for the dead mouse curse, and therefore it became one of the more commonly used pain curses. Ah..." he said, glancing at Ginny, "Miss Weasley looks as though she isn't doing so well with this curse. I suppose I had better lift it off of her." He sighed, and, pointing his wand at her, muttered "porcus," at which Ginny collapsed on the floor.  
  
Lifting her head, Ginny saw the faces of her classmates standing around her, looking concernedly into her face. "Are you ok Gin?" Colin asked, looking at her with a worried expression on his face. The rest of the class, seeing that she was okay, turned around to glare at Malfoy who was watching their concern with amusement.  
  
"I don't remember telling any of you that you could stand up," he said, leering at the rest of the class. "Three points from Gryffindor for each of you."  
  
"Malfoy, were you trying to kill me or something?" Ginny gasped, leaning against the desk to support her weight, as she was still dizzy from the curse, while her classmates glared at Malfoy even more fiercely than they had been before.  
  
"I assure you, Miss Weasley that I was trying to do no such thing. However, you mustn't forget that I am the teacher here. To you, I am Professor Malfoy, not just Malfoy. If you have a problem with that may I suggest that you take it up with the headmaster? I really do not have the time to argue with you. And for your disrespect I will be forced to take ten points from Gryffindor." He said all this with the same smirk on his face, his cold eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Fine, Professor Malfoy, I will go talk to the headmaster. However, not on the topic of your name, but rather in reference to the certain curse that you placed upon me today. I am sure that he will have something to say about it," Ginny challenged, glaring at her teacher as the rest of her class nodded in agreement.  
  
Looking at her with an eyebrow raised, Malfoy said "Weasley, you do as you please. However, remember that the headmaster is more inclined to believe the teacher than the student. Oh, and since you don't seem to be learning a lesson from the points I keep taking from you, I believe I will have to keep taking them away until you do. Five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Ginny was still glaring daggers into the back of his head as he went to let in the next class: The Slytherins of her same year, but didn't dare say anything more as losing more points for her house would get her in deep trouble with the rest of the Gryffindors. At the sight of his next class Malfoy smiled and started talking happily with them, although never losing his cool. Ginny followed her friends past the Slytherins, who tried, unsuccessfully, to trip her up as they passed, and out of the DADA classroom, and towards the dungeons for their next two hours of torture. 


	3. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did, but I don't. I don't own the main people, the places, or the personalities. The only thing that I can claim to own is the names of a few people, and the plot.  
  
Professor Draco Malfoy: Chapter Three: Detention  
  
That night, Ginny, who was still exhausted from the aftermath of the curse that had been placed upon her during Defense Against the Dark Arts, stumbled through the corridors of the school until she arrived at the base of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Only then did she realize that she had no idea what on earth the password was. Great, she thought, glaring at the stationary stone creature, what am I supposed to do now? She knew of course that the password would have something to do with food, preferably muggle candy, and that it would take her ages to guess it. She was saved from having to go through the names of every piece of candy that she knew of by the sight of the gargoyle opening.  
  
Looking at the spiral staircase that suddenly appeared in front of her, Ginny's heart sank. The man stepping down those beautifully carved stares was not Dumbledore, or someone who could not have defeated the purpose of her coming there, but Malfoy himself. He smirked at her as he passed, but said nothing. Taking a deep breath, Ginny mounted the moving staircase and felt herself lifted upwards. The next thing she knew, she was standing outside of a great, oak door, and, biting her lip, she knocked.  
  
"Come in," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore, and so Ginny slowly pushed the door open. "Ah. Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, staring at her with his piercing eyes, "Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with the most interesting story about what happened in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
Ginny looked nervously at him, and said, "Err, what exactly did he tell you Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down across from him before starting in on the Malfoy's story. "Professor Malfoy," he said, as though he were trying to remind her of the fact that as a professor she had to be careful what she said, "just informed me that during his class, where you were learning about curses, he put a small curse on you, one that would only hurt a mouse, but that it seemed to affect you more than it should, and he thought that perhaps you were faking it so as to get attention." He gazed at her steadily, waiting for her to reply.  
  
Ginny's mouth opened and closed over and over again, trying to decide what would be the best way to try and persuade the headmaster that she was telling the truth, not Malfoy. "Err," she started, glancing up at him before looking away again, "That is not exactly true. You see, the curse he placed upon me was a very painful one. He said something about it being almost as painful as the Cruciatus Curse, and the curse would kill a mouse, not just hurt it. I think that, translated from Latin, the spell meant something like "dead dormouse" or something.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at her. He knew that hiring Draco Malfoy as a teacher had been a risk, but he had not thought that it was a bad one. But now he was reconsidering, due to the fact that, if Ginny wasn't lying, that curse was way too painful to inflict on any one before any proper training at blocking curses. "Miss Weasley," he said, staring her hard in the face, "if that is indeed the curse that he inflicted on you than I will have to have another little chat with him. However, if you are not telling me the truth, or if he manages to convince me that you are lying, I will be forced to punish you."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I assure you Professor, that what I have told you is the truth. I am also sure that Malfoy will probably convince you that it is not the truth, or at least there will be no evidence against him except for the word of a bunch of Gryffindor students, and for that I will be punished. But I want you to believe that he did do that to me, and to understand that I have no idea why on earth you would have him of all people, teach us."  
  
"Miss Weasley, there are reasons for my bringing him here; reasons that I can not tell you, but I want you to understand that I knew that he would not play nice if he came."  
  
Ginny accepted his response, and, saying goodbye, walked to the Owlry from where she would send a letter home telling everyone about the new addition to the staff. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began her letter, grinning at the thought of the looks on their faces when they heard the news.  
  
Dear Mum, Dad, Harry, and boys, I am here, and well, although a little tired from the sudden amount of homework being piled on me. However, I have a piece of news that will probably interest and annoy you very much. Guess who the new DADA professor is! Draco Malfoy. I had him in class today and he was a real ass. He started off the class by putting curses on us and telling us to fight them off. - She paused, not wanting to worry them, and decided that she wouldn't tell them about what had happened. - I can't say that today was a great day class-wise, as I not only had DADA, but potions, but it's great to be back in school and with my friends. I can't wait to see you over Christmas! Love, Ginny  
  
Tying her letter to the leg of one of the school owls, Ginny slowly left the Owlry and headed back towards Gryffindor tower. Lost in thoughts of how to get back at Malfoy for what he had done to her, she bumped into someone. Ah, she thought, speak of the devil. I wonder what curse he's going to put on me now.  
  
"Watch it Weasley," he snarled, glaring at her.  
  
"You watch it Malfoy!" she yelled, furious at him for getting away with what he did to her. "Why the hell did you tell Dumbledore that I made it up? And why did you do it in the first place? You are supposed to be on the good side now god damn it!"  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Malfoy said, having regained his composure, "and a detention tomorrow night. You have, once again, forgotten your place. I am the teacher, and as such I will not tolerate being yelled at." He stared at her, his cold eyes boring into hers, before she turned away and stalked back to her dormitory.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, when the mail came, Ginny was none too surprised to see a school owl soaring towards her and drop a note onto her plate. Reading it, Ginny groaned.  
  
Ginny Weasley, you are to serve your detention tonight. Go to Professor Malfoy's classroom at eight o'clock sharp, where you will be helping him organize the room.  
  
"What's up Gin?" Colin asked her, noticing the slip of paper she had received, "Detention already?"  
  
"Yeah, and with our new favorite teacher at that!" Ginny exclaimed in mock happiness. "This should be fun!"  
  
"What should be fun Ginny?" Meg asked her as her other year mates turned away from their own respective conversations to join this one.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, grimacing slightly, "I was just commenting on how extremely fun it will be to serve out a detention tonight with Professor Malfoy."  
  
"Oh Gin. That sucks!" Debby said, groaning at the prospect.  
  
"Yeah, it certainty does," Ginny muttered, glaring at the toast on her plate, "It sure does."  
  
Ginny went through the entire day dreading her detention that night. McGonagall practically blew up at her when she couldn't perform a simple spell that turned a pigeon into a hawk. She got so angry at Ginny that she took away five points from Gryffindor, her own house. Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, in divination Professor Trelawney decided to start out the year by predicting that Ginny would betray her friends. Of course, as everyone was used to her ridiculous predictions, they ignored her.  
  
At seven forty-five she left Gryffindor Tower with an unenthusiastic wave to her friends, and set out for the DADA classroom. When she got there, on the dot of eight, she knocked on the door, and the door was opened immediately by Malfoy. "Weasley," he acknowledged, before turning his back to her and heading towards the front of the room, Ginny right behind him. "Weasley, you are going to stay here until ten thirty exactly, and help me organize my classroom." He looked at her as though challenging her to argue with him. When she said nothing, he proceeded to instruct her in what she was to do.  
  
For nearly an hour she worked in silence, every once in a while sneaking a glance at Malfoy as he graded essays that had been assigned over the summer. She hated him more than anyone else in the world, but he also fascinated her. He had lived through so much evil, whereas the one time she had faced danger she had almost died, and would have, if it had not been for Harry saving her. The memory of what had occurred in the chamber still brought shame to her, and she tried to avoid thinking about it if at all possible.  
  
The way the candlelight hits his face almost makes him look HOT, Ginny thought. Oh my god! Did I just mention Malfoy and hot in the same sentence? Oh god. What was I thinking?  
  
She was obviously turning bright red, because Malfoy had turned to look at her and he had a strange expression on his face. Turning away, Ginny quickly got back to work rearranging his bookshelves. Tugging at a book on the top shelf, trying to move it to the shelf it belonged on; she found that it was stuck. She sighed and tugged harder, but it wouldn't come off of the shelf. Then she saw a pair of hands on the top of the book, helping her pull it out. She turned just slightly and saw Malfoy standing next to her. Oh god, she thought, why is my stomach turning summersaults? This is not happening! Malfoy just looked at her before they both tugged hard on the book. This time it came out, but since they had been pulling so hard, the force of it coming off of the shelf knocked them both off of their feet. Ginny landed hard on the floor with a small "Oof!" And Malfoy landed on top of her. 


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: I would love to be JK Rowling, but I'm not. :'(  
  
Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter Four: Confusion  
  
His body was pressed into hers, his breath warm on her face, and he didn't move; just stayed on top of her, staring searchingly into her eyes. She didn't know why, but she liked it. She liked the feeling of the man whose father had tried to kill her lying on top of her. She was staring into his eyes, willing him to not move, and to say something, when they heard Malfoy's name being called from the hallway.  
  
Quickly getting off of her, Malfoy stood up, and, while brushing off his robes, held out a hand to Ginny to help her up. "Draco," called the voice of Professor Dumbledore from the hallway, "Draco are you there?"  
  
Still staring at Ginny, Malfoy said "Come in headmaster." Ginny quickly went back over to the bookshelf where she had been working before and placed the book that had caused her so much trouble -and yet at the same time so much pleasure- back on the shelf at the same time as Dumbledore came into the room.  
  
He glanced at her and said "Ginny, you may go now. I know that you have more time left to your detention, but you will be excused this time. I have something that I need to talk about with Professor Malfoy here."  
  
Ginny merely nodded and left the room without another glance at Malfoy. Walking back to Gryffindor tower she thought hard about what had just happened. Ginny, she commanded herself firmly; you are not falling for Draco Malfoy. You hear that? You are not falling for him. It was no good. She could tell that she was falling for him, and she could do nothing about it.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up late, and had to run downstairs to make sure that she was able to have breakfast before going to first period. When she got to the great hall she glanced up at the high table and just looked at him for a moment. I don't understand it, she thought as she watched him talking to professor Snape, He's been the guy I've hated most in the world for so long now, yet I find myself falling for him. How is that possible?  
  
"Ginny," Meg said, waving her hand in front of Ginny's face, trying to get her attention, "What are you staring at Malfoy like that for? Trying to decide how to kill him in retaliation for whatever he did to you during detention?" She looked hopeful at that last comment, and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Sorry Meg," Ginny said, snapping her attention back to her friends, "I was just spacing out."  
  
"So? What'd he make you do?" Debby asked, looking curiously at Ginny.  
  
"Organize his classroom," Ginny answered. "However, Dumbledore had to talk to him about something so he told me to leave early. That was a relief."  
  
Her friends nodded, agreeing that it was lucky that she had been able to get out of Malfoy's sight. But at the moment, Ginny wasn't too sure. She didn't understand the way she felt about Malfoy, but she knew that she no longer hated him the way she had in the past. Quickly excusing herself, Ginny left the Great Hall and headed to Hagrid's house.  
  
When she got there she saw Hagrid sitting on his front steps peeling potatoes. "'Ello Ginny!" He called, waving at the red haired girl walking towards him. "How are yer?"  
  
"Hi Hagrid," she called back, smiling at him, "I'm good, except for that I had detention already." By this point she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Let me guess," he said, rolling his eyes, "that good-for-nothing Draco Malfoy was the one who gave you detention."  
  
"Yes, he did," she replied, frowning slightly. Why on earth, she thought, do I care that Hagrid just insulted Malfoy? Arg! This is NOT happening to me! "Err, Hagrid," she said suddenly, "I just remembered something I have to do back at school. Sorry! I was going to stay and chat!"  
  
"S'okay," He replied, returning to his potatoes, "See yer at class!"  
  
"Bye," she muttered. Then she returned to the school and went back to her dormitory to lie down and think about what had just happened.  
  
Just as she began to lie down on bed she heard a soft tap on the window. Groaning, she walked over and let the owl enter the room. She immediately recognized the school owl she had sent to her parents. Wondering what her anti-Malfoy family was going to have to say about the situation, Ginny opened the letter. In her mother's handwriting it read:  
  
Dear Ginny, We received your owl this morning. We are thrilled that the year is starting out well, but that piece of news that you delivered definitely brought down our spirits. You should have seen Ron's expression when I handed him the letter. It would have been funny if it hadn't been such a serious situation. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore had good reason for hiring, as Ron would say, "That slimy git," but I simply do not understand why on earth he would hire another Snape. We are all doing well, but we miss you. Hermione has been spending a lot of time here lately, although of course she goes to work every day. Harry and Ron are amazed at her determination to have this job. They thought that she would take at least a small break from all of her work, but not Hermione! We miss you and can't wait to see you at Christmas! Love, Mum  
  
Ginny laughed. She could very clearly imagine how Ron's face would have contorted as he read her letter. And as for her mother, who never insulted anyone, to have called Malfoy a slimy git, even covering it up by quoting Ron, she must be really upset. Oh well, there was nothing they could do about it, so she paid the owl and let it go.  
  
For the next few days nothing eventful happened except for Colin getting in major trouble for 'accidentally' turning Kildson's head into a lamp and Meg losing thirty points from Gryffindor for running in the halls in front of both Snape and Malfoy. Ginny managed to avoid running into Malfoy alone, but she couldn't avoid him forever. So, when she was heading towards DADA for their second class ever Ginny felt more nervous with every step she took. Her friends sensed her nervousness but assumed that she was worried that he was going to place another curse on her.  
  
When they arrived at the classroom Ginny chose a desk all the way in the back of the room, as far away from Malfoy as possible. Malfoy walked in one minute late and sauntered to the front of the room where he turned around and faced them. Wow, Ginny thought while staring at him, He looks really- She cut herself off. No Ginny! You can't do this. He is a slimy git as Ron would say. You hate him. She sighed and shook her head slightly, running her hand through her hair.  
  
Malfoy surveyed the class, his eyes resting on each student before moving on to the next. His eyes lingered on Ginny for a moment, his mouth twitching, before clearing his throat. "Today," he began slowly, sneering slightly, "We are not going to perform any more curses, as Dumbledore has requested that I refrain from inflicting them upon you for a little until you have learned more about blocking curses. So, once again, I need a volunteer." No one raised their hands; in fact, they all shrunk back in their chairs. Malfoy sneered, smirking at their nervous faces. "No one?" he asked, leering at them, "No? Okay, I'll pick. Hmm." he said, placing a finger on his chin and pretending to be thinking, "Let's have. Weasley."  
  
Ginny glared at him and stalked up to the front of the room. "Now now Ginny," he said, grinning nastily at her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."  
  
Ginny just continued glaring, her friends following suit from their seats. "Now watch closely," Malfoy told the class, "Weasley here is going to focus on a happy memory -yes Mr. Creevey, just like with the potronus charm, now don't talk- and you make the happiness overcome the pain of the curse." He explained what he meant and then made Ginny try it. He put a simple hex on her, and she managed to overcome it, but where other teachers would have given her house points, Malfoy just scowled, and, of course, gave her detention.  
  
Ginny stormed back to her desk after being demonstrated upon and unfairly given detention, grabbed her books and started towards the door when Malfoy called out her name. "Weasley," he called, sneering at her when she turned around, "We need to arrange your detention."  
  
Glaring at him, Ginny stalked back up to the front of the room. God he just killed her. "Malfoy," she said, glaring at him, and at the same time noticing his perfect mouth, "Why do you keep giving me detention? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Weasley," he replied, looking her straight in the face, "It is your fault that you have detention. Don't even try to blame me. Now, about your last detention.." He let his voice slowly fade away.  
  
Ginny blushed, looking at the floor. "Err." she muttered, knowing that if she looked up he would probably be smirking at her, relishing in her embarrassment, "Um."  
  
"Yes, that's right. You don't know what to say. Well let me tell you something: neither do I!" He admitted, now looking at the floor as well.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and noticed that his ears were the tiniest bit red at the edges. He looked up, and their eyes locked. Then, before she could say anything, he grabbed her arm and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing her hard.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been busy. You know: homework, tests, the whole deal.  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: I am sorry that you think that I stole this plot line from PHOENIXRAE, but I swear that I came up with this on my own. I just glanced at his/her story and I agree that it has a sort of similar plot line to mine, but it is about Wood, not Malfoy from what I could see. 


	5. Prediction

Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter Five: Prediction  
  
Draco Malfoy was kissing her. She couldn't get enough of it. And before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing back. He smirked and pulled away, exiting through the door, and leaving Ginny lost for words. She stood there, gaping at the door he had just exited through for a few moments before slowly turning towards the door and the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall, Ginny glanced up at the high table where the teachers were sitting. Malfoy smirked at her when she caught his eye, causing her to blush and look away before quickly going over to sit with her friends.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Bobby said, grinning at the redhead as she moved to sit down next to her, "What did Malfoy want this time?"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, blinking at him distractedly.  
  
Bobby raised an eyebrow at her: "He made you stay after class again. What was it for this time?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, grabbing some salad and pumpkin juice, "Just wanted to insult my DADA abilities etc. He seems bent on making my life a living hell" Ginny sighed. He certainly is making my life a living hell, she thought, although not for the reasons that one would think.  
  
She ate the rest of her lunch in silence, and then headed towards the North Tower for an hour of Divination. She was never in a hurry to get to that particular class, but now she just needed to get out of there.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Colin yelled after her, "wait up!"  
  
Ginny sighed, but turned around and waited until he caught up with her. "Hey Colin," she said, forcing herself to smile at him. She was still extremely confused about what had happened and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. They walked silently up to the North Tower and entered the steamy classroom where Professor Trelawney greeted them in her usual way: coming forward from out of the shadows of the boiling room.  
  
Divination started out as it always did, with half of the class basically asleep before they were fifteen minutes into the period. But then Professor Trelawney surprised them all: she started swaying, clutching her head with both of her hands. The class looked nervously at her, wondering if they should do anything, when she started; "Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling out of the trance or whatever it was that she had been in, "I-I just had a premonition!"  
  
The class looked suspiciously at her, not sure whether or not to believe her. "Ginny dear," she muttered, beckoning for Ginny to come to her, "come here. My premonition was about you."  
  
Ginny looked nervously at her neurotic teacher, but did as she was told. "Err, Professor?" she questioned, glancing apprehensively at Professor Trelawney, "Um, was it bad?"  
  
"My dear," Trelawney whispered so that only Ginny could hear her, but maintaining her usual overly enthusiastic tone, "It was not very clear. I merely saw that you would have some sort of relationship with something of evil. Although, from what I could see, the evil was dim. Be careful my dear, or we might be seeing your body lying somewhere with out you in it!" Trelawney said the last bit with the enthusiasm she reserved solely for the purpose of predicting the deaths of her students.  
  
Ginny looked somewhat nervous, not because she was worried about dying, but because she was wondering if this 'evil' that Trelawney was referring to was Malfoy. As she went back to her seat her friends glanced at her, wanting to know what had happened, but she merely shook her head, and the class went back to their usual stupefied, snoring positions.  
  
After Divination was over, Ginny wandered aimlessly through the halls. She didn't have another class for an hour, so she decided to take a walk. As she was passing by the Owlry, she bumped smack into another person. "Watch it Weasley!" Grunted the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"S-sorry Professor," Ginny mumbled, glancing at the floor, "I, err. well. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"That, Miss Weasley," Malfoy declared, "Was perfectly obvious."  
  
Ginny raised her eyes off of the floor to glare at him, but when their eyes met Ginny instantly forgot all thought of getting mad at him. What is happening to me? She thought, groaning inwardly, I can NOT be in love with Draco Malfoy! He's so. well. Malfoy!" But a voice in the back of her head was saying 'Shut up Ginny! You are so totally falling for him!"  
  
Ginny blushed, and looked at Malfoy hard. As she looked closer, she noticed that he wasn't looking so sure of himself either, and strangely, this thought reassured her. "Look. Malfoy," she began nervously, trying to find the right words, "I-"  
  
But he cut her off, putting a finger on his lips and glancing down carefully at her. "Weasley," he murmured, gently stroking her cheek with her hand, causing her heart to start speeding up, "Look, th-" but he was cut off as well, as they heard a door slamming somewhere down the hall. They jumped apart, and without another word to her Malfoy turned around and walked down the hall in the direction of her classroom.  
  
Ginny walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering what was going on. You can't be falling for Malfoy, she thought fiercely, trying to convince herself that this was true, you just can't! But she knew it was hopeless. She was falling, and falling fast.  
  
She spent the next few days tortured by her thoughts. Part of her wanted to go with what was right, and what she would not get in trouble for, but the bigger part of her wanted the adventure; the heartbeat that she felt whenever she looked into his eyes. She tried to avoid him so she wouldn't have to deal with it, but it was hard, and she knew that she would have to face him during their next class, and she wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it.  
  
However, she had to deal with it. Two days later in fact. She was dreading walking into her third period DADA class and having to face the man towards whom she was supposed to feel nothing but hatred, yet she found herself being more and more attracted to as time went on. Her friends were watching her nervously as they went into the class, obviously worried that Ginny was going to have to be experimented on by Malfoy again.  
  
The entire class was three minutes late to DADA, as Professor Flitwick had made them stay and help clean up the remnants of exploded couches that they had been trying to make tidy themselves up. Malfoy glared at them as they entered, his eyes once again lingering for a moment longer on Ginny, who squirmed under his gaze. Thankfully, none of her classmates saw.  
  
"Ah." Malfoy said, leering at them all, "I see that you have finally decided to show up. Now, today we are going to do something different. Instead of having one person who we demonstrate upon." he paused for a moment, and smirked at Ginny before continuing, "This time we will break up into pairs." The class sighed with relief that Malfoy would not be doing anything to anyone personally today. However, Malfoy was not finished. "Now," he began as the class began to divide itself into teams, "as you have an odd number of people in your class, someone will have to be with me." His eyes scanned the room before coming to rest on Ginny. "Miss Weasley," he sneered, "How about you are my partner today. We work so well together, don't you think?"  
  
Ginny, along with the rest of her class, glared at their teacher, causing him to grin maliciously. But not wishing to cost her house any points Ginny stood and sauntered to the front of the room, aware of the worried glances her friends were casting her as she approached the front of the room. As she walked slowly to the front of the room her eyes never left Malfoy's face, and although she was glaring at him, inside she was thinking about just how good he looked today.  
  
"Ah," Malfoy said sarcastically, "So nice to see you agreeing without a fuss this time Miss Weasley. It is so nice to not be forced to take points from Gryffindor. You all know how much pain that would cause me."  
  
Ginny glared at him, but didn't say anything. Malfoy told her what to do, and she did it. And when she messed up he gave her detention for that night. She left the class with her peers, all of them grumbling about the remnants of the hexes that had been placed upon them and that hadn't gone away yet. Malfoy had claimed that the only way that they were going to learn was for them to have to understand what the curses/hexes did to them. Of course, they all knew that he found the sight of Meg's left pinky going back and forth between blue and green, and the spectacle of Colin's nose as a bright yellow beak too perfect to bring to a close.  
  
Ginny followed her classmates through the halls back to Gryffindor Tower, not saying anything. Colin noticed her silence, and fell back into step next to her. "What's wrong Gin?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny stammered, not having noticed that he was there.  
  
"Well," he said slowly, "you look worried about something, and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."  
  
Ginny smiled weakly at him, wildly searching for an excuse. "Oh. it's nothing! I just was worried about my potions essay."  
  
"Oh," Colin exclaimed, looking embarrassed, "Err. sorry. Don't worry about the essay, you'll do fine. You always do."  
  
"Thanks Colin," Ginny replied, feeling extremely guilty about lying to him, "I'd better go do my homework before my detention with Malfoy." And with that she hurried off towards the library, feeling bad about lying to Colin, and confused about how she felt for Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, but school takes up most of my time unfortunately!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: alright, I'll admit that that story is similar to mine in that Malfoy is a teacher, but I swear that I came up with the idea by myself. And I'm not going to make my story similar to that one. I mean, sure there's D/G, and Malfoy's her teacher so some of the same 'rules' apply, but I think that my story is going to be different so it shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Thanks for all of the other great reviews people! I'm glad you like it. I'll try to be better with updates, but sometimes it's hard. Please keep reading and REVIEW please!!! Lol! 


	6. Detention Again

Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter Six: Detention Again  
  
When she arrived at her detention later that night, Malfoy was already there. "Ah," he said, smirking as she entered his classroom, "I see that you decided to come Miss Weasley. You will be doing the same thing you began to do at your last detention but didn't manage to finish."  
  
"Which part?" Ginny asked without thinking. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Ginny blushed, realizing what she had just said. "I mean, err. um." But Ginny couldn't think of what to say, and was getting more and more flustered and turning more and more red in the face.  
  
Malfoy smirked, and thought to himself, Wow! She looks hot when she turns red like that!  
  
Ginny noticed his smirk falter for a minute, and she almost thought that he turned a little red too. However, a minute later he was back to his smirking self, so she guessed that she must have imagined it.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for what you were implying Miss Weasley," Malfoy sneered, angry at himself for letting this get where it had.  
  
At this Ginny stopped blushing and started glaring at her professor, who was taking advantage of her. And without another word she started re arranging his bookshelves again. I can't believe, she thought to herself, that I even thought for a second that he was somewhat nice. Oh screw that; I never thought he was nice, only hot.  
  
She chanced a glance at him, only to see him staring at her. She blushed and quickly went back to work. She was pulling books out of the shelves and putting them back somewhere else quite violently now, trying to get her mind off of Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy noticed what she was doing and said sharply, "Weasley! Be careful with my books!"  
  
Ginny blushed further and nodded, not looking at him. Stop it Ginny! She commanded herself, still re arranging the books, although not as violently as before, he is your teacher! And on top of that, you hate his guts! You have hated him since your first year! Ginny sighed. She knew that no matter what she tried to tell herself, she was falling for him, and falling hard.  
  
Malfoy glanced at the small redheaded girl standing at his bookshelves. He knew that as the teacher he had to be responsible and treat her no differently than his other students, except for treating her worse than the Slytherins, but he couldn't stop the feelings that were now coming over him. As he watched the Weasley girl, he could tell that she was struggling with something, and he smirked as he realized that she was struggling with her feelings for him.  
  
He sighed loudly, causing Ginny to turn around. As she glanced at him, she saw him looking at her with a strange look upon his face. "Err, Professor?" she said nervously, not sure how he would react.  
  
Malfoy snapped out of his trance at her voice and could tell that his cheeks were turning red from embarrassment. Ginny looked at him curiously, noticing that he was starting to blush, but didn't say anything, and turned back to her work.  
  
Malfoy, not thinking straight, silently walked over towards Ginny, and when he was right behind her he hesitated for a second, but turned her around and pressed his mouth down on hers.  
  
Ginny's eyes opened in surprise as she realized what was happening. She knew that this should not be happening, and they would get in serious trouble if anyone ever found out, but at the moment she didn't care. She kissed him back: hard.  
  
Malfoy was surprised that she had kissed back: he had thought that she would have shoved him away, but he didn't dwell on it. He just kept kissing her, pressing her back against the bookshelves, until she pulled away, gasping for breath.  
  
Malfoy stepped back, and after what seemed like an age of standing there silently, Ginny spoke. "I-um. well. What just happened?"  
  
"I-I don't know Weasley," Malfoy admitted, noticing the look of surprise on her face at his confession, "But I liked it!" he added with a grin.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly, and muttered "so did I. so did I." Then she looked up at him, as though she expected him to know what was supposed to happen next.  
  
Malfoy sighed. He knew that he should not let this continue, as they would be in serious trouble if anyone found out, but he also didn't want it to end. He didn't have any more idea than she did of what was going on. He had always hated Weasleys, but now he felt himself aching for this one. She looked so innocent and vulnerable, and he liked that. In the past all of the girls he had had flings with had been hard-hearted whores who wanted nothing more than sex with the son of one of the Dark Lord's most devoted supporters. But this Weasley-Ginny-, she was different. She seemed like she actually liked him in a weird sort of way.  
  
Ginny was biting her lip and tugging absentmindedly on her hair. "Err. Malf- um I mean Professor Malfoy?" she questioned softly, risking a glance at him, "Um. what is happening?" she asked again.  
  
"Again, Ginny," he began, noticing her start when he used her Christian name, "I don't know. But I do know that this could get you expelled, or me fired."  
  
Ginny nodded, looking at her feet and swallowing hard. Why do I care? She asked herself, you knew nothing was going to happen. But she couldn't stop the tears from coming.  
  
Malfoy noticed that she was trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry, and he sighed and muttered "Oh screw it," and kissed her again. She immediately stopped crying, and kissed him back. His tongue gently pushed against her lips, commanding them to open, and so they did, and Ginny welcomed his tongue into her mouth.  
  
But when his hand started to take off her robes she knew that she had to stop it. "Draco," she gasped breathlessly, "Stop. We can't do this."  
  
He nodded and pulled himself away from her. "You can go now. I'll let you off early this once." And with that he quickly turned away from her and slowly walked back to his desk to grade papers.  
  
Ginny turned towards the door and Gryffindor Tower, but glanced back at Malfoy's retreating back and smiled. Unbeknownst to her, he was smiling too: a genuine smile at that, not his normal sneering smile.  
  
When Ginny got back to Gryffindor Tower she muttered "g'night" to Meg, who she could tell was almost asleep, and lay down in her own bed, smiling up at the ceiling. Still smiling, Ginny fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Ginny was woken up by Debby throwing a pillow at her. "Oi! Ginny!" she said, peering down at her roommate, "Time to get up! You are soooooo lazy!"  
  
Ginny made a face at her and went to take a shower, still smiling. She knew she had to stop smiling or her all too perceptive friends would know that something was up, but she was too happy. She kept smiling until she got to the entrance to the Great Hall, where her smile faltered. She wasn't too sure about what to do about all of this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table where Meg was sitting, fervently finishing her potions essay. "Hey Meg," she said, smiling at her friend, "What's up?"  
  
"Stupid Potions is what's up," Meg grumbled, glaring down at the page in front of her, "It really doesn't matter how hard I try on this stupid essay, Snape'll still fail me!"  
  
"Oh come on Meg!" Ginny said cheerfully, reaching for the pumpkin juice, "It can't be that bad."  
  
"Ginny," Meg complained, "It doesn't matter if it's good or bad! You know that!"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "I guess you're right. But whatever, we have to go anyway, and then you can stop worrying about it."  
  
Meg looked at Ginny curiously, wondering why on earth Ginny was excited to go to Potions, "Um, Ginny?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend, "Why on earth are you excited for Potions?"  
  
"Excited for Potions?" Ginny asked her friend incredulously, "I'm not excited for Potions! I'm just in a good mood!"  
  
Meg shook her head, but didn't say anything. "Whatever, Gin," she said, making a face at her still unfinished essay, "We'd better go."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ginny agreed, stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth and grabbing her bag, "Let's go."  
  
When they arrived at the dungeons the Slytherins were already there, along with some other Gryffindors, all sitting at the back of the room looking less than happy about the upcoming class. And as Ginny glanced up at the front of the room, she noticed that Malfoy was standing there, talking to Snape.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Colin said, waving her over to sit next to him, "How long is your essay? Mine is way too short I think."  
  
"Um, it's about two rolls of parchment," Ginny answered distractedly, "I think he asked for two and a half, but whatever."  
  
Colin was about to answer, but at that moment Snape turned around and clapped his hands. "Silence!" he barked, glaring at the class, as Malfoy walked out of the room. Ginny glanced at him, but he didn't look her way.  
  
Potions had been hell, as always, and Ginny was very glad when it was over. Snape had given Colin detention and taken thirty-five points from Gryffindor when his dreamless sleep potion had turned pink instead of its usual blue. "Creevey!" he had bellowed, storming up to where Colin was sitting, cowering under Snape's glare, "Do you know what this form of the potion will do? No? Well, I'll tell you! If you gave just a spoonful of this mess to anyone they would have nonstop nightmares and daymares for two weeks. Longbottom made this same mistake last year. Are you the new Longbottom?"  
  
"Err, no sir," Colin had squeaked, looking nervously at Snape.  
  
So when class was over Colin was naturally in a very bad mood. "I just made one little mistake!" He complained as Bobby, Debby, Meg and Ginny nodded fervently, "He had no right to give me detention and take those points from Gryffindor for one puny mistake!"  
  
"Ahh," said a cold voice from behind them, "That is where you are mistaken Creevey. Sometimes the tiniest mistake can result in death. Five points from Gryffindor for bad-mouthing a teacher."  
  
Ginny and her friends turned around to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy behind them. Ginny blushed and quickly looked away, hoping her friends wouldn't notice. Malfoy smirked when he saw her blush, and then turned on his heel and walked swiftly down the hall.  
  
Ginny's friends then started complaining about Malfoy, not noticing Ginny's odd silence until they were all of the way to Gryffindor Tower when Bobby said, "Gin, are you okay?"  
  
"What?" Ginny said, her snapping out of a daze, "Oh. yeah! I'm great!"  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews people! Keep them up. I love hearing how much people love me! LOL! J/K. I hope you liked this chapter, so please REVIEW!  
  
Lpegasus: Thank you Lauren! I'll take that as a compliment, LOL! Oh, and in answer to why Ron's mom would throw the plate, she wasn't really throwing it exactly, just shooting it across the room with her wand so that she wouldn't have to go over and place it on the table! 


	7. Kiss, Fight, and Quidditch

Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter Seven: Kiss, Fight, and Quidditch  
  
The next few weeks were hard for Ginny. She hardly spoke to Malfoy, and wasn't so sure about what was going on between them. At the same time, her friends continued to complain about him constantly, and she had to do the same so they wouldn't think that anything was different.  
  
So it was both a relief and a surprise when Malfoy once again made her stay behind after class so he could 'discuss her homework.' Ginny's friends rolled their eyes at her, feeling sorry for the way that Malfoy continually picked on her, and Ginny went up to Malfoy's desk to discuss something that she knew had nothing to do with her homework.  
  
When the door closed behind the last of the Gryffindor seventh years Ginny approached Malfoy's desk. "Err. you wanted to see me?"  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Yes Miss Weasley, I did. Now. what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Ginny asked, looking at him nervously, wondering what he meant by that and at the same time noticing the way his green robes complimented his facial features.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Weasley," Malfoy snapped, knowing that he was making her nervous. Usually doing just that made him metaphorically squirm with delight -of course he didn't really (Malfoy's do not squirm)-, but for some reason making this particular girl nervous made him feel even the tiniest bit guilty. He shook his head, trying to rid it of the thoughts of how attractive he found the youngest Weasley to be.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, I do know what you're talking about," Ginny replied, braver now that she realized he was using his rudeness at the moment to cover up something else, "But I am also wondering why on earth you would expect me to know the answer to that question if you don't know it yourself."  
  
Malfoy glanced at the fiery redhead in front of him, amazed that for once the renowned Weasley temper was not getting on his nerves. "Well, Ginny," he replied before thinking about what he was saying, "I mean Weasley," he quickly covered up, "You're right. I don't know what is going on any more than you do."  
  
Ginny had looked up at him in surprise when he had called her by her given name, and now she slowly walked towards him.  
  
Malfoy sucked in his breath as he watched the girl who was known as being one of the most attractive girls in the school walk towards him. He opened his mouth to tell her to get out of his classroom before he gave her a detention, but instead found himself standing up and walking towards her.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as she saw her sexy, evil-tempered Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher walking towards her; a look of determination in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound escaped her mouth save a small moan as she felt Malfoy's lips on hers. She looked at him, surprised, and saw that he was looking at her as though unsure if this was a good idea, and kissed him back: hard.  
  
Malfoy knew that this wasn't a good idea, but at the moment he could care less. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Still kissing her, Malfoy moved slowly back to his desk and sat down with her on top of him.  
  
Ginny was in heaven. She had been kissed by a few guys, but it had never felt as good; as right, as this did. Malfoy's lips just melded perfectly with hers, as if they were meant to be together. Malfoy rubbed his hands up and down her back as he kissed her harder and longer. Just when Ginny thought she was going to pass out from lack of air and giddiness Malfoy pulled back for a moment, looked at her, smirked -she was very used to his smirks- and leaned in for more.  
  
"Draco," Ginny moaned against his lips as his hand found its way to her leg. She didn't want him to stop: ever.  
  
Malfoy finally came to his senses as he heard the slamming of a door somewhere close by. He pulled away from Ginny, who looked disappointed, and muttered, "you should go."  
  
Ginny nodded, knowing that she had class in five minutes, and headed out of the door, looking back once to smile at him. He smiled back, shaking his head at himself. That had been so much more satisfying than any of the kisses he had shared with Pansy, or with any other girl he had kissed. But Ginny was a Weasley, and Malfoy didn't see how this was going to work. He knew that he was going to have to stop it and that as Draco Malfoy he should delight in the thought of hurting her feelings, but he knew that he couldn't hurt her. He didn't know why, but he had definitely fallen for this student, who was also the younger sister of one of his worst enemies. He sighed, and started preparing for his next class.  
  
Meanwhile, while Malfoy was musing about his new-found feelings, Ginny had run to the bathroom to make sure that no one would be able to tell that she had just taken part in a major make out session. Once satisfied with her appearance, Ginny headed towards Charms, knowing that she was going to be late.  
  
"You're late Miss Weasley," Professor Flitwick scolded, looking at her disapprovingly.  
  
"S-sorry Professor," Ginny gasped, out of breath from having run half way across the school in ten minutes to get there, "Professor M-Malfoy needed to talk to m-me about my h-homework."  
  
Professor Flitwick nodded, and Ginny headed towards her usual seat in the middle of the room next to Colin. "Hey Gin," he muttered as she sat down, "You're all flushed!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him, masking her momentary nervousness that she had been found out, and said "Colin, you would be too if you had just run all half way across the school."  
  
"You're right," he muttered before turning back to the lesson.  
  
Ginny hardly paid attention as Flitwick demonstrated how to make a tree start blossoming nonstop, as she was too busy thinking about what was going on between her and Malfoy. She knew that there was definitely something, and that she was not the only one feeling something. She had seen his eyes, and they looked confused. And for Draco Malfoy to be confused, he must be feeling some sort of emotion he had never felt before.  
  
"Ginny," Colin muttered, elbowing her in the ribs and drawing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Wh-what?" She muttered, glancing up.  
  
"Flitwick just asked you a question," he replied, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Err. sorry Professor," she said embarrassedly, blushing furiously, "What did you ask?"  
  
Flitwick looked at her suspiciously, but decided that she was just in a weird mood or something that day and asked someone else.  
  
After Charms it was time for lunch, so Ginny followed her friends in the direction of the Great Hall. However, they hadn't gotten far when they heard the sounds of people screaming at each other. Moving faster, the group came upon a pair of sixth years, one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin, having a wizards duel right there in the hallway. And by the looks of it, they were both doing very badly.  
  
Ginny looked at Meg and raised an eyebrow, as if to say how stupid can you get? And Meg shrugged back at her before turning back to look at the fight. The Gryffindor, Greg Forbes, had flowers sprouting from his head, and his legs looked like they had been hit by an almost countered form of the jelly-legs curse, and the Slytherin, Francis Drake, was sporting a red clown nose and feet five times their usual size.  
  
No one was sure of what to do, so they just stood there and watched. However, they weren't standing there for more than a minute when they heard loud footsteps hurrying over to them, and in a second Professors McGonagall and Malfoy came into view, wands at the ready. "Stupefy!" Malfoy shouted at the same time as McGonagall, each of their wands pointed at a different student.  
  
Both Forbes and Drake fell over, wands still pointed ahead of them, only to be re-awoken by a very angry McGonagall. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He just watched as McGonagall dragged the two students off to her office to deal with, and then sneered at the remaining students. "Well?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and glaring at all of them, "What are you all doing standing around here? The entertainment's over, and if you don't get out of here right now I will take ten points each from your houses."  
  
At that they all quickly left, grumbling at how Malfoy always treated them so unfairly. "You know," Meg said slowly and quietly so she wouldn't be overheard, "Malfoy has changed somewhat."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her friend nervously.  
  
"I mean, normally he would have taken points without giving it a thought, but he actually gave us a chance to get out of it today."  
  
But no one else thought it was that big a deal to Ginny's relief. Of course, their lack of interest in the subject might have had something to do with the crowd around the board in the Entrance Hall. "What's going on?" Bobby asked someone on the edge of the crowd.  
  
"Quidditch try-outs for all teams are this coming week!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Cool!" Meg exclaimed grinning at her friends. Meg was a jock. Before coming to Hogwarts she had been friends with all of the sporty people in her Muggle school, and had participated in nearly all of the sports opportunities. Ginny knew that she had been looking forward to when Harry left Hogwarts and when she would get to possible be seeker.  
  
Ginny loved Quidditch. Growing up in a family with six brothers it was hard not to get sucked into activities that every single one of them enjoyed, and Ginny knew that there was an opening for a chaser on the team that she could go out for. As if reading her friend's thoughts Meg said "come on Ginny! Let's go out for it!"  
  
And Ginny agreed. After all, what did she have to lose?  
  
So two days later, when the Gryffindor tryouts were to be held, Ginny and Meg headed out to the Quidditch Pitch together, where a few other Gryffindors were waiting to try out.  
  
The tryout session was long and grueling. The new captain for the year, a fourth year by the name of Brian Hutchens, wanted to make sure that they had the best team possible, so made them all perform the tasks that they would have to in games over and over again, taking note of all of the tiniest mistakes.  
  
But Ginny and Meg both made the team to their great relief, and Brian congratulated them and Bertha Nape - a fifth year who had gotten the position of beater - on a job well done.  
  
"You know Gin," Meg said quietly to her friend as they walked back to the school, "I'm kind of nervous."  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny, glancing at her friend in surprise.  
  
"Well," Meg admitted, looking at her feet, "I'm going to be the next seeker after Harry Potter. And everyone knew how good he was, and I don't know that I'm going to meet that standard."  
  
"Meg," Ginny said, putting a comforting hand on her friend's arm, "You'll do great! You know that you will! I'm not going to lie and say that you're much better than Harry Potter, because that wouldn't be true, but you are definitely at his level. Write to him, and he'll probably agree to come here and give you some lessons."  
  
Meg smiled at Ginny. Even though Ginny's honesty could be a bit annoying at times, it was very reassuring to know that her friend honestly thought that she was at Harry Potter's level even though she herself knew that she definitely wasn't. "Thanks Gin," she said, "Maybe I will."  
  
Ginny smiled back, and the two friends walked up to the school together just in time for dinner.  
  
A/N: Once again, thanks to all of my great reviewers. I love being complimented! But also, give me some ideas for what to do in future chapters. And if you are reading this and planning on not reviewing, well don't plan on that. I love reviews, and so you'd better do one. Lol. Coming up is more Ginny/Draco action, with them hiding their relationship as life tries to continue as normal. Oh, and I replaced Chapter two with a better version of it. Just so you know! 


	8. More Quidditch and More Kissing

Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter Eight: More Quidditch and More Kissing  
  
"So," Malfoy sneered during Ginny's next DADA class, "Weasley and Smithy are on the Quidditch team. I will be so interested in how exactly you will embarrass your teammates this year. Replacing Potter, Smithy, that's a huge responsibility. Are you sure you're up to that?"  
  
Meg glared up at him, but didn't dare say anything as she knew how eager he was to take points from Gryffindor all the time. Ginny glared up at him as well, but there was no anger behind her glare. She didn't know why she had fallen for this man, out of all possible ones, but she had, and a mere insult wasn't going to stop that. However, at the same time, she couldn't risk her classmates discovering that she had anything but hateful feelings towards Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Weasley," Malfoy said, smirking at the homework that she had just handed him, "This is extremely inadequate. I'll see you after class to discuss your incompetence in the areas of the Dark Arts."  
  
Ginny said nothing, but just stared at him until he turned around to start the class. While he was taking points from Colin, who was sitting in front of her, for instead of warding off the Vampire making it want to kiss him, Ginny couldn't help but notice how nice Draco Malfoy's ass really was. Of course, once she realized what she was thinking, she blushed slightly and went back to work, trying to get through class without thinking about how much she wanted Malfoy.  
  
Finally, the class was over, and, receiving many sympathetic looks from her classmates, Ginny approached Malfoy's desk to 'discuss her paper.' When the last of her friends left the room, closing the door behind them, Ginny raised an eyebrow at her teacher, and said, smiling, "You wanted to discuss my homework Professor?"  
  
Malfoy stood up, and slowly walked towards her. "Right," he said, smirking at her, "Homework. Right. I'm going to have to give you extra homework Weasley, for not doing an adequate job on this one."  
  
"Oh really?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow and looking seductively at her teacher.  
  
"Really," Malfoy confirmed his cold, grey eyes boring into hers, "Your assignment is to write an essay on all the ways in which I am sexy. It should be around three roles of parchment, if not more."  
  
"Ha Ha" Ginny said, grinning at him before walking even closer to him, "Sure. I'll do that."  
  
"Be sure you do," Malfoy murmured, lowering his mouth questioningly to hers. His lips pressed gently against hers causing her to moan with desire. Her arms snaked around his neck as he kept kissing her, his hands now inching towards her bottom. When they reached it, she made no objection, simply gasped into his mouth, and continued kissing him, hard, on the mouth.  
  
He started unbuttoning her robes, letting them fall to the floor as he moved on to her shirt, fumbling on the buttons. She gasped as his hand slid over her breast, now covered only by her flimsy bra. In response to this Malfoy removed his mouth from hers, causing her to moan in dismay, only to reattach it to her neck, biting it gently.  
  
Ginny threw her head back as he started kissing lower and lower, his mouth finally resting at a spot between her breasts, where he stayed for a while. Finally Ginny pulled back, gasping, and murmured, "Draco, I- we need to stop."  
  
He looked surprised that she called him that, but didn't comment, merely looked somewhat hurt that she had stopped him. "Why do we need to stop?" he asked, removing his hand from her bra, but holding onto her arm, not letting her go.  
  
"Because," Ginny said gently, "This can't get out of hand. I mean, you're my teacher, not to mention a Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy bristled, "What," he said slowly, "Does my name have to do with anything?"  
  
"Err." Ginny said, blushing, "It's just that you're a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley, and you know that those are not a good combination!"  
  
"Oh," Malfoy said, looking somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't figured that out on his own.  
  
"Also," Ginny continued, gently removing her arm from his grasp, and beginning to button up her shirt, "I have to go to class in fifteen minutes."  
  
"You don't have class now?" He asked, absentmindedly handing her the robes he had left sitting on the floor.  
  
"No," she said, fully clothed now, "But my friends are going to be entirely convinced that you killed me if you keep me much longer and come looking for me."  
  
"Ahh," Malfoy sneered, "The Gryffindor loyalty that we have all heard so much about."  
  
"Shut up," Ginny said gently, kissing him once on the mouth before turning to leave the room.  
  
"Not so fast Weasley," he said, pulling her back and kissing her again. For a few moments she surrendered to his kisses, moaning with desire. But she knew that she had to end it, so she finally pulled back and left the room, leaving Malfoy very confused.  
  
What, he thought to himself, am I doing falling in love with a Weasley? But. am I actually in love with her or just lusting after her? She is a damn good kisser. He shook himself, trying unsuccessfully to stop thinking about her.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny headed to her next class, Transfiguration, and arrived just as the bell rang. "Gin," Debby muttered, gesturing for her friend to come sit next to her, "What the hell did Malfoy have to talk to you about for that long?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, commanding herself not to blush, "He just wanted to go on and on about every little point in my homework that was even remotely wrong."  
  
"Ug," Debby groaned sympathetically, "I know what you mean. I've had a million of those sessions with Snape."  
  
Ginny felt guilty about having to lie to her friends, but tried to shake that thought off. It's ironic, she thought to herself, about a month ago if anyone had told me that I would be falling in love with Draco Malfoy I would have laughed in their face, but now I am.  
  
-------  
  
The next day Ginny was woken by someone pouring water on her from her wand. "What the hell?" she shouted, trying to stop the water by huddling under her covers.  
  
"Get up Ginny!" Meg said, "I couldn't wake you up by shaking you. You have got to be the heaviest sleeper I have ever met."  
  
"Why," Ginny asked, slowly getting out of bed and drying herself with her wand, "Do we have to get up at-" she glanced at the clock, "five frickin' o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Because, sourpuss," Meg said, grinning at her friend's bad temper, "We have Quidditch practice in-" now she turned to look at the clock, "ten minutes. Get up and get dressed!"  
  
Still grumbling, Ginny got into her robes, not bothering to shower. She would do that after practice. Grabbing her broom, Ginny followed her friend out of their room and out of the castle to the Quidditch pitch. "What the hell," she demanded of the new captain, "are you doing having us get up at this ungodly hour?"  
  
Brian, the fourth year captain, scowled at her, "Ginny, although I agree that it is very early to be up, if we keep strict practice schedules we should be able to beat any team that comes our way. We have three new players, and we need to train you. Especially our new seeker," he added, glancing at Meg, who blushed.  
  
Still half asleep the team listened to Brian's strategies, not really paying attention. Then at quarter to six they trooped out onto the pitch to begin practicing. However, when they got there they found the Slytherin team zooming around the field. Brian looked like he was going to explode as he yelled for the Slytherin captain to come down.  
  
"Yo, Griff," he shouted down in reply, "We have permission to practice now, and we have a teacher here to prove that."  
  
Brian glanced wildly around, and glared at someone sitting in the stands behind Ginny. Ginny turned around and saw Malfoy striding towards them. "Ahh," he said smoothly, smirking at Brian, "You thought that you had booked this period. However, the Slytherin team has new members to train and you didn't seem to be using the pitch when we arrived, so I am afraid that you will have to come back some other time."  
  
While Brian glared at Malfoy with a look of pure hatred prominent on his face, Ginny simply looked hurt. And to her surprise, when he noticed this, Malfoy looked for a split second as though he felt sorry for this. However, it was gone as soon as it came, and Malfoy just glared back at Brian, who led his team off of the field, Ginny's eyes still boring into Malfoy's, glaring at him.  
  
However, for the rest of the week they were able to practice without interruption, and Ginny noticed how Meg really was an incredible seeker. She caught the snitch extremely quickly, just to let it go and speed after it again. Ginny was doing extremely well as a chaser as well. She was quick, and could dodge bludgers exceptionally well.  
  
-------  
  
About a week before the first Quidditch match of the year: Gryffindor verses Slytherin; Ginny got a nice surprise when she arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. When she glanced up at the high table she saw Harry Potter sitting next to Dumbledore, chatting happily with the headmaster. When he caught sight of her he grinned and waved.  
  
Smiling back, Ginny headed towards the staff table, quickly joined by Meg. When she was standing right in front of Harry she said, "Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled back at her and said, "I was asked to give the new Gryffindor seeker some valuable pointers. So Meg, you're seeker huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered, blushing furiously, "I'm nowhere near as good as you though."  
  
"Well isn't this touching?" Harry, Ginny, and Meg turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at them, "I've always loved reunions. However, I need Weasley and Smithy in class right now, so if they don't get a move on, I will be perfectly happy to take points from your house."  
  
"How on earth," Harry began, glaring at Malfoy, "did you manage to become a teacher? And I'm not part of this school anymore, so I'm sure that if I wanted to I could get a note for these two and you wouldn't be able to take any points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling at him, "I know that you are in shock that Mr. Malfoy is a teacher, but I had my reasons. And he is more than qualified. So you should excuse Miss Weasley and Miss Smithy and let them get to class."  
  
"Err. of course," Harry muttered, causing Malfoy to smirk.  
  
"Well," he snapped, glaring at Ginny and Meg, "What are you waiting for? Get to class!"  
  
Ginny and Meg rolled their eyes at each other, said bye to Harry, and followed their teacher to class.  
  
Malfoy was in a bad mood. He hated Harry Potter, and therefore he was extremely upset by his sudden appearance at the school. And on top of that, he knew that Ginny had had a crush on Harry for years, and he didn't want her being with his worst enemy. He had no idea what was going on between them, but he did know that whatever it was, he wanted it to keep happening, and no one else to get in the way.  
  
"Err. Professor?" Ginny said quietly when they reached the classroom, "Are you alright?"  
  
"What?" Malfoy snapped, looking down at her, "Oh, yeah. Mind your own business. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but obviously thought better of it, as she shut it and walked into the classroom after Malfoy without making a sound.  
  
They were scheduled to take a test that period, and so Malfoy had no opportunity to take points from Gryffindor, which pleased the Gryffindors and annoyed him. However, it also meant that he had no chance to force Ginny to stay after class, and that thought put him in an even worse mood.  
  
When the bell rang, Malfoy lazily waved his wand, muttering "accio," and the tests floated towards him. He assigned an essay, and dismissed the class. Ginny looked back once, but was quickly dragged out of the room by Colin, who wanted help finishing his homework before the next class.  
  
-------  
  
"Potter," Malfoy acknowledged as he sat down that night at dinner.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said, not even glancing in Malfoy's direction.  
  
"So, here to train the new seeker?" Malfoy asked Harry.  
  
"Err. yeah," Harry replied, surprised at the almost friendly question.  
  
"Well, Gryffindors always need so much help," Malfoy sneered. "A Slytherin would never need training from the one who came before them."  
  
"Meg doesn't need my help, she just wanted a few pointers," Harry snarled, glaring at his old nemesis.  
  
"How long are you staying for?" Malfoy asked, changing the subject.  
  
"What's it to you?" Harry replied, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing. I was just hoping that you were leaving soon. It makes Hogwarts extremely disagreeable to have you here."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, only turned around and began to talk to Professor McGonagall.  
  
-------  
  
"Are Harry and Malfoy actually talking?" Bobby asked incredulously of his friends, staring up at the high table.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied, also glancing in their direction, "But it doesn't look so friendly."  
  
"Well," Meg said, jointing their conversation, "what do you expect of those two? They've hated each other from the day they met."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed, inwardly sighing. If this 'thing' with Malfoy was headed anywhere, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's hatred of him sure was going to make it difficult.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! But there's been homework, and lots of other stuff. Please review, and tell me what you'd like to see happening in the future. I really love reviews. Give them to me! Lol. 


	9. Jealousy

Professor Draco Malfoy Chapter Nine: Jealousy  
  
Quidditch Practice on Thursday was the most fun it had been all year. Harry came to help out, and Ginny, who hadn't been on the team when he was the captain, realized why Gryffindor had always won when he had been so. He was really good at getting his team to do what he wanted.  
  
Ginny had a blast just flying around, throwing the quaffle around with the other chasers, and listening to Harry give Meg tips on how to help the rest of the team while still looking for the snitch.  
  
"If a chaser with the quaffle looks like they are being overwhelmed by beaters or chasers from the other team," Harry advised her, "You can fly towards them at full speed, which serves the purpose of both breaking them up and distracting the other seeker."  
  
"Ahh, isn't that noble advice Potter," sneered Malfoy, who had come down to watch and, although the Gryffindors didn't know it, make sure that Potter didn't try anything on Ginny.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry retorted, flying down to confront him, "Don't you have students to torture in class or give detentions to or something?"  
  
"Actually, I was here for just that purpose. Weasley," he said, turning his attention to Ginny, "Your test results were atrocious. I told you that if you didn't do better on this one I'd give you a detention, so I am here to tell you that you have detention with me now." He finished his sentence, scowled at Harry, and motioned for Ginny to come back to the ground.  
  
"I guess I gotta go," Ginny said to Brian, who was scowling at Malfoy, "Or he might take points from Gryffindor."  
  
Brian looked angry, but nodded. Ginny muttered 'bye' to her teammates and Harry, and followed Malfoy back to the castle.  
  
When they were out of earshot of anyone, Ginny said to Malfoy, "What the hell was that for? Couldn't you have at least waited until practice was over? It was a fun one."  
  
"What? Just because Potter was there?" Malfoy sneered, "God, what is it with that guy?"  
  
"He-" Ginny began, but before she could finish her thought, an idea hit her, "You-you're jealous!" She sputtered, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Are you mad?" Malfoy said to her, "Of course I'm not jealous."  
  
"Oh yes you are," Ginny said, staring at Malfoy as though seeing him in an entirely new light, "You're Jealous. Draco Malfoy is downright jealous of Harry Potter."  
  
"No I'm not. Why would I have any reason to be jealous?" Malfoy said, not looking at her, "I merely needed you to serve a detention because of your horrible test results."  
  
"That's not true," Ginny contradicted him, "I know for a fact that I did fine on that test. You're jealous."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," he snapped, obviously angry that he had been that transparent.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny muttered, but couldn't say anything else as they had just reached the castle. They walked in silence until they were in his classroom, where, after closing the door, he pulled her to him and brought his mouth crashing down on hers.  
  
"Wait," she said after letting him kiss her for a moment, "You can't just kiss me and expect me to forget about what just happened! No. I have to revel in it. Draco Malfoy being jealous. Angry, mad, furious, all those words definitely, but jealous no."  
  
He scowled at her, and backed away. "Fine. If you don't want to spend your detention making out, then you can clean."  
  
Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "You can't make me do that. My test was fine, and you know it. I can't believe that you won't admit your jealousy."  
  
"I WAS NOT JEALOUS," He said, speaking slowly and clearly, as if he was talking to a five year old, "But you're right. You did fine on the test, so you can go."  
  
Ginny stared at him, as though trying to get below the outward appearances and discover the inside. "I don't get you," she said slowly, "You were so totally jealous - don't try to deny it. The way you kissed me afterwards proved it -, but jealous of what? I mean, Harry is totally no one to be jealous of. Scared of, yes, but not jealous."  
  
"Why," spat Malfoy, as if something she had said disgusted him, "Should I be scared of Harry Potter?"  
  
"Because," Ginny replied, looking at him, "he is like another brother to me. And if he found out what we've been doing lately, he, like any of my other brothers, would kill you."  
  
"And why would they find out?" Malfoy asked, as though daring her to tell him.  
  
"Because," Ginny answered, exasperated, "Well. if there is anything going on, then eventually, if we don't end it, it will have to come out. And then you will be in so much trouble with my family!"  
  
Malfoy scowled, but didn't say anything for a moment. "Well," he said after a minute, "We don't even know what's going on at the moment, so there's no reason why anyone else should find out, right?"  
  
"Right," Ginny replied, looking at him as though wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"So," he continued, looking at her with a smirk, "We might as well take advantage of it while it lasts."  
  
"But-" Ginny started, but was cut off by his mouth coming down onto hers. At first the kiss was fierce, as though Malfoy was trying to prove a point by it, but then they both sunk into it, and it became almost gentle. After they had been kissing for a few moments, Ginny pulled back a fraction of an inch, looked into his eyes, and then moved her mouth over to his cheek, and started moving down. She kissed his neck, and then licked it, causing Malfoy to gasp, before he gently put his hand under her chin, pulling her back up. Then he went down, kissing her chin, neck, and finally, after a brief struggle with her clothes, the top of her breasts.  
  
Ginny shivered with anticipation as he pulled off her robes and unbuttoned her shirt. Her hands were in his hair, and she felt that if either one of them let go, she would fall to the floor. Malfoy moved his hand from her butt, where it had casually been placed, and up to her breasts. He gently pulled her shirt all of the way off, and then undid her bra. When it also fell to the ground, he gently pulled her down to the floor with him.  
  
Ginny was shocked. She knew they had to stop, but it felt so good to be doing this. She gasped and grabbed at his hair when she felt his mouth on her nipple. His weight was comforting, and she wanted the feeling she had at that moment never to end, but she also knew that this was just wrong. But then she felt his hand on hers, pulling it to his pants. Without thinking, Ginny slid her hand into the front of his pants.  
  
But then what she was doing hit her, and she pulled her hand back. "Draco," she moaned, regret evident in her voice, "Stop."  
  
He didn't look happy, but he did. Neither one of them said anything as Ginny got re-dressed, and they were not a moment too soon. As Ginny pulled her robes on there was a knock at the door. Ginny and Malfoy looked at each other, horrified, and Ginny nervously straightened her hair and went to find something to make it look as though she had been working as Malfoy went to answer the door.  
  
"Ahh. Potter," Malfoy sneered when he opened the door to reveal Harry's face, "How nice of you to drop in."  
  
"Save it Malfoy," Harry snapped, "I need to borrow Ginny for a moment."  
  
"Potter, I already told you that G-Weasley had detention with me now, and so would you please leave? You can talk to her later," Malfoy said, and Ginny sincerely hoped that Harry hadn't noticed Malfoy's slip. Luckily, he hadn't. He merely scowled at Malfoy and left the room.  
  
"Well," Ginny said weakly, "Thank God we stopped when we did."  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Yeah. Now, are you sure that he doesn't have feelings for you? Why, otherwise, would he come looking for you when he knew you had detention?"  
  
"Maybe," Ginny replied sarcastically, "Because he doesn't trust you."  
  
"Whatever," Malfoy muttered, coming up to her to start kissing her again.  
  
"Wait," Ginny commanded, putting her hand out in front of her, "We need to talk."  
  
Malfoy groaned, "I HATE the 'we need to talk' thing."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything in respond to that, but merely continued, "Dra- err. Malfoy," blushing at the slip, "I need to know: do you feel anything for me besides lust? Because if not, we need to stop this, now."  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything for a moment, but looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know," he admitted. "I can't really tell the difference between lust and love, I don't think. I mean, when I see you I want to - well, do stuff to you that a teacher should never think about a student."  
  
Ginny blushed, but moved closer to him, "I have the same answer for you," she said huskily, "And don't worry about Harry. I love him like a brother, and I am totally over my crush on him."  
  
Malfoy nodded, and Ginny gently put her arms around his neck, and, by grabbing his hair, pulled his mouth slowly down to hers. Their lips met, and he rubbed his tongue against her lips, willing them to open. Moaning slightly, Ginny opened them, and their tongues met, each practically drinking in the other.  
  
They kissed like this for a few moments, until a sound in the hallway outside brought them back to reality. "Shit," Ginny muttered, "We need to stop. It's almost dinnertime, and if I'm not there my friends'll flip out knowing I'm here." Malfoy nodded, and, kissing her one last time, let her go.  
  
-------  
  
"Earth to Ginny," Bobby said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"W-what?" Ginny stammered, coming back to reality.  
  
"Where have you been all night?" Meg asked her, "At dinner you hardly ate, just stared at your food with a glazed expression on your face, and now you have been staring at the same page for the last half-hour, and haven't even noticed that your book is upside down."  
  
Ginny blushed furiously, trying to think of an excuse, "I-"  
  
"Ooh!" Debby exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "I know!" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend, wondering what she was going to say. "She's in love!" Debby continued.  
  
Ginny stared at her in disbelief. Am I that transparent? She asked herself.  
  
"It's Harry, isn't it?" Colin asked of her.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny replied with a laugh, "No. I am not in love with Harry. I know, I know, I had that crush on him for the longest time, but he's like a brother to me."  
  
"Well," Meg probed, "If it's not Harry who is it?"  
  
"No one," Ginny replied, looking Meg square in the face, "I'm not 'in love' with anyone, I'm just exhausted! Malfoy made me clean his entire classroom, which the first years had made a mess of, without magic."  
  
To her great relief, her friends accepted her story, and looked at her sympathetically. This made Ginny feel horrible, as she hated lying to her friends. However, there was no way that she could tell them the truth, so she was going to have to deal with it.  
  
-------  
  
Malfoy lay on his bed that night, unable to sleep, his head full of thoughts of a certain red-headed girl. When she had asked him before whether or not he just felt lust for her, he had known the answer. He definitely felt lust towards her, but he also knew that there was more behind it. He knew that, although he would probably never be able to admit it, he really was falling in love with that Gryffindor seventh year. He finally drifted off to sleep, a genuine smile present on his face, dreaming about Ginny.  
  
A/N: I hope that I'm not making Malfoy too out of character, but please tell me if I am. Thanks for all of the great reviews, and please give me more! Lol!  
  
Arianell: Yeah, I don't think that I'm going to have Harry pose as too much of a threat for much longer, but he's still going to be there. And that's a good idea to make Ginny the teacher's aid. I'll think about that.  
  
Elvish Fairy: Sorry the update took so long, but this one is going up much sooner! I think that Harry will stay at Hogwarts for a while, and he will probably find a girlfriend at some point. And I'm sure that as Draco and Ginny's relationship continues he will become somewhat tamer. 


	10. Author's Note

Hey Guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently, but school has been hell. I don't think that I'll get a chance to update before the summer begins, so have a great summer and I'll update in the fall! 


	11. Quidditch Match & Discovery

Professor Draco Malfoy  
Chapter Ten: Quidditch Match and Discovery  
  
Ginny was worried. If it had been that easy for her friends to guess that she was in love, she wondered how soon they would be able to find out with whom. She knew that she was safe for the moment as they still thought it was Harry, but that wouldn't last for long if he got a girlfriend. And seeing they way Meg looked at him, Ginny guessed that her cover would be blown very soon.  
  
After Harry had been at Hogwarts for about a month, Gryffindor had their first Quidditch game against Slytherin. As Malfoy was a teacher, he was theoretically not allowed to take sides, but for once he was actually torn. He supported Slytherin, having played on that same team the previous year, but he also wanted to support Ginny, even though they weren't theoretically a couple yet.  
  
The students and teachers filtered into the stadium, all decked out in green or red, depending on who they were supporting. Malfoy sat pompously on the edge of his seat, and was soon joined by Snape.  
  
"There is no way that Gryffindor can beat us without Saint Potter," Snape informed Malfoy, making sure that his voice carried over to where Professor McGonagall was sitting, all decked out in red.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Severus," replied Professor McGonagall, smiling thinly at him, "Even without Harry this year's team is looking very good. That Ginny Weasley is a surprisingly good chaser. Quidditch must run in the blood. And Meg is also a spectacular addition to the team."  
  
"Indeed," was all Snape said before everyone was distracted by Harry entering the box and sitting next to Professor McGonagall, also wearing red.  
  
"We are definitely going to win this match," he said confidently to Professor McGonagall, "I wish that I were out there playing, but they couldn't have found a better replacement than Meg. She's truly excellent. And Ginny is a great chaser as well. I just wish that Ron could be here to see her."  
  
Malfoy hadn't said anything during the entire argument, but had been listening carefully. Ginny seemed to have been telling the truth in that her relationship with Potter did truly seem to be plutonic. Potter seemed to have a crush on Smithy, judging from the way he spoke about her. At that moment, the voice of the new commentator, fourth year Hufflepuff Vince Hutchens, twin to Quidditch captain Brian, rang throughout the stadium, announcing the beginning of the match.  
  
As the Slytherins entered the pitch, Malfoy clapped loudly along with Snape and the green clad supporters while the other professors politely put their hands together a few times. When the Gryffindors came out on the other hand, the stadium went wild. As usual, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were supporting Gryffindor, so with their screams added to those of the actual house, the uproar was deafening. To Malfoy's disgust, all of the teachers besides Snape and himself were clapping much more enthusiastically for Gryffindor than they had for Slytherin.  
  
But he was pulled away from his thoughts by the appearance of a figure on a broomstick with bright red hair. He couldn't even admit to himself how he truly felt about her, but at this moment all he could think about was how gorgeous she looked, even though he could hardly see her from this distance.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the balls were released. Ginny grabbed the quaffle and sped towards the Slytherin goalposts. But before she could take aim to throw, Slytherin beater Derek Underhill, who was inches away from her, 'accidently' missed the bludger and hit her smack in the stomach. Malfoy winced as he saw Ginny double over in pain.  
  
"Foul!" yelled all of the red-clad supporters as well as Hutchens' magnified voice. Madame Hooch's blown whistle signified that it was indeed a foul. Regaining her senses, Ginny scowled at her attacker before taking aim and making a goal.  
  
Malfoy watched as the crowds went wild, standing on their feet screaming and cheering. Professor McGonagall was clapping harder than an unbiased, 'I've only come to watch people fly and I don't care who they are' teacher should. Potter was on his feet applauding loudly, not under oath to be unbiased, seeing as he wasn't actually a teacher. Ginny's teammates slapped her five as they flew past, and Malfoy smiled inwardly, knowing that he would congratulate her properly later on.  
  
The game continued brutally, Meg taking revenge on Ginny's attacker by speeding towards him at top speed, banging into his back and claiming that she thought she had seen the snitch. When that happened, Harry had cheered along with the Gryffindor supporters, earning him disapproving looks from the staff.  
  
For most of the game the score was tied or near to it, but then suddenly the crowd gasped as they say Meg suddenly speed towards the ground, quickly followed by Slytherin's new seeker. Meg had had a head start and was a better flyer then Dick Nott was, so she reached the snitch first. The moment she had the shiny golden ball clasped in her hand and Madame Hooch's whistle blew, the stadium went wild. Those dressed in Green booed disappointedly, while the rest of the stadium erupted in cheers as the Gryffindor supporters made their way down to the pitch to congratulate the players.  
  
Cheering loudly, Harry made his way down onto the pitch and congratulated Brian on his team's victory before he gave Ginny a hug and promised to put the memory in a pensive so Ron could watch it later. Then he gave Meg a hug, and quickly leaned down and kissed her on the lips, not thinking in all of the excitement.  
  
Ginny watched as her best friend and her brother's best friend stopped jumping and cheering and stared at each other for a moment before bringing their lips together, kissing passionately in the middle of the throng of cheering, excited students.  
  
Malfoy watched the scene with disgust plainly written all over his face, and when he glanced over at Snape, he saw his former professor's expression was a duplicate of his own. The rest of the staff on the other hand was looking excited or at least mildly interested.  
  
Malfoy glanced over at Ginny, and their eyes met. The corner of Ginny's mouth rose slightly, and he gave the slightest of nods before heading back towards the castle with Snape. Both were unaware that someone had observed this exchange, and was wondering what on earth was going on.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh my god you were amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around Meg once her friend had been released from Harry's clutches. The crowd wasn't going to stand for their winning seeker being hogged by one person for too long.  
  
"Wasn't it?" Meg replied dreamily, obviously still thinking about her kiss with Harry.  
  
Ginny laughed. "I was talking about you winning the game Meg," she said, smiling as her friend snapped back to reality.  
  
"Wha-huh- I mean, thanks! So were you!" Meg said, blushing as she realized that she had just been totally dead to the world.  
  
"Victory party in the common room!" someone shouted, and the hoard of Gryffindors made their way back to the castle, still discussing the match and congratulating the team members.  
  
"Great goals there Ginny!" someone shouted.  
  
"Nott is such a bastard. Thank god Meg got him back like that!" someone else said, grinning at Ginny.  
  
"It's going to be all over the papers tomorrow," Ginny heard one fifth year girl say to her friend, "Harry Potter caught kissing at a Hogwarts Quidditch Match. Front page that'll be."  
  
Finally they all reached the common room, where people had already begun setting things up for the party. One boy had turned on the Wizard's Wireless (A/N: is that what it's called?) while another had started transfiguring random pieces of paper into red and gold streamers that he magicked into the air.  
  
The team was being showered with congratulations when Harry appeared in the portrait hole toting a huge bag. The students weren't used to seeing someone who wasn't currently in the house in the common room, so they all fell silent.  
  
"Butterbeer and treats for everyone" Harry announced, winking at Ginny as everyone started cheering and rushing forward to grab some of what he had brought. After he had emptied the contents of his bag, Harry made his way over to where Ginny, Meg and Debby were standing.  
  
Meg grinned at him, and he smiled back at her. Everyone was silent for a moment before Ginny teased "had to buy your way into the party Harry?"  
  
"How did you know?" he said, smiling back at her.  
  
The party continued into the early morning. Slowly people were leaving and going to bed. Glancing around the room, Ginny spotted Colin sitting alone in a corner. She made her way over to him and said "Hey! What's up? Why aren't you joining in the party?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment; just sat there staring at her with a puzzled look on his face. Then he looked her square in the eyes and said simply "I know."  
  
A/N: OMG people I am sooooooooo sorry. I know I haven't updated for like ever. First it was the summer and I was busy doing summer things and not having a computer, and then when I got back to school I couldn't update because my room was being renovated. So I am really sorry. But everyone please review anyway, because they make me happy and make me want to update more. And everyone read my other story Minnie Ranger Snape, because I only have 9 reviews. I'm going to update it soon, don't worry.  
  
HAL: See? I finally updated! I know I promised you that it would be sooner, but I did have reasons. Lol. Is your cousin ok?  
  
MRS MUFFIN MAN: I know. I'm sorry. I should have updated sooner  
  
BITCHY BRUNETTE: yeah, I know. I really shouldn't have waited all summer, but oh well. At least I ended up updating. And what's with your name? Are you a bitch? Lol. j/k.  
  
ANILAM: Thank you! I'm glad that you like the story!  
  
PHOENIX RAE: Well, as I told you in emails, I'm trying to stay away from copying you. I hope you don't mind! (  
  
BLUE EYES19: I'm glad you liked it. Well, thanks for your suggestions, but I just didn't feel like making Harry too much of a threat anymore. And you never know if Dumbledore knows or not.. (  
  
ELFGIRL3: I'm glad to hear that this is your favorite story!  
  
LADYBRANNON: I'm glad that you don't think that Malfoy's OOC. Yeah, it should get interesting as more and more people find out. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time lol  
  
ANGELIC VAMPIRE: As you can see, people HAVE started to suspect, or have found out, and it will continue. It has to doesn't it?  
  
ELVISH FAIRY: Well Harry has gotten himself a girlfriend now, but it's not Hermione. I think Hermione and Ron might be going out. I'm not sure. Lol. 


End file.
